You Have Got To Be Kidding!
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: When Max and her sisters, Angel, Nudge, and Ella, see an add in a modeling magazine they couldn't resist, they get dragged into the modeling world. But their main competitors that are fighting for the best modeling group in America are their crushes. What will they do? What will happen? Read to find all of the twists and turns in the modeling world. Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story that i am going to be working on. The cgaracters may seem OOC‚ but who cares? I sure dont so i dont want to hear‚" Oh you no Fang isnt supposed to talk that much or Fang would never do something like that" its my story and im gonna make it unique. Anywho... on with the story!**

~Max POV~

I woke up to the sickening sound of my sisters squealing.

" OMG! Angel‚ Nudge!

The new issue of Teens View is here! Eeeeeeek!" I knew i wasn't going to fall back asleep so i rolled over and looked at my cracked alarm clock‚ oh I was pissed now!

" Ella! Shut you'r god dang mouth or so help me... Its 5:30 in the effin morning!" I yelled as i came down the stares and entered the living room where Ella‚ Nudge‚ and Angel were drooling over a stupid modeling magazine. I saw the cover of the magazine and i was really curious‚ the title read‚' New aspiring modeling family! The Walkers!' . On the front of the magazine there were four boys, they all had one of their arms around the others shoulders, in a line. There were only two that looked alike and they were on the end. The one on the right seemed to be about Angel's age (13). He had on green and blue plaid shirt with a collar that was neatly pushed down, a pocket near his left shoulder the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows very neatly, he was also wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of vans that wear mostly black but on the sides they had black and grey checker board pattern. His hair was spiked up in the front with gel, he had almost bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was pretty pale. He looked like he was laughing in the photo.

The boy to the left of him looked about Nudge's age (15). He had on a plain cream colored t-shirt and a mint colored jacket over it that was unzipped and i had the draw strings for the hoodie hanging down to the bottom of his rib cadge, the strings were a cream color. He had on cream skinny jeans and a pair of mint colored vans with cream colored diagonal stripes. He had chestnut colored hair that was brush so it was angled to the side and the hoodie was resting on his head but you could still see his hair. He had Caribbean blue/ green eyes and a tanned complication. He was flashing a breath taking smile.

The boy next to him looked my age (17). I have to say he was the best-looking out of all of them, he wore a black shirt with a really dark purple vest over the shirt, he was wearing black skinny jeans with black combat boots. He had on a dark purple beanie that cover mos of his coal black hair. But it left out his bangs that covered his left, black obsidian eye with, if you looked really hard, dark blue specks. He had an olive skin tone and a sly grin was spread across his face. Dang! He's hot...You did not hear that from me. Got it?

The last one looked Ella's age ( 17). He wore a white loose tank top with a camo jacket with the sleeves cut off. He wore white skinny jeans with dark green DCs. He had strawberry blond hair with peircing blue eyes, he like the first one, was very pale. He had a mischevious grin plastered on his face.

"Ohhhhhh Max! We caught you staring! Which one is it?" Angel asked.

"It better not be Iggy!" Ella screamed.

" I don't know which one it is, i don't know their names." I said blankly. Nudge patted the seat next to her indicating for me to sit down. I sat down next to her. She told me their names and blah blah blah. So recap, the one that looks Angel's age is Gazzy he is 13. The one that looked Nudges age was 15,she said his name was Dylan. The one i liked was my age. His name was Fang ( God it made him even more sexy). And last but not least Iggy is the one Ella likes and hes 17. Fang and Iggy are twins, even though they look nothing alike.

After awhile i got up and ate the pre-made bacon, cause i would have burnt the house down. Right when i got done heard Ella squeal.

ZOMG! Send you group picture of 4 or more in you best clothes and make-up and hair style, and you could be America's next best model! OMG! OMG!"

"Are we going to enter?" Angel asked.

"Yea, duh Angel." Nudge said. "But theres only 3 of us."

"No you me, Angel, and, Max!" Ella exclaimed. I did a spit take with the orange juice i was drinking.

"Oh hale naw!" I screamed.

"Please Max!" They all said at the same time putting their hands like they were praying and gave m the... wait for it... BAMBIE EYES! I can barely resist 1 pair but 3 pairs theres no way i could resist that.

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE A/N!**_

**Well thats the end of that chapter! Please tell me in the reviews or PM if i should continue with this story or no. Its all up to you guys, if i get 5 yeses ill continue if i get 5 nos ill stop.**


	2. I got dibs!

**Thank you all so much i got more then 5 yeses so... here we are! Once again can you guys guess my avatar picture? Shout-out to who does! ;)**

_**~Max**__**POV~ **_

"Okay! I'll do hair, Nudge you do make up, Angel you do clothes, and Max, you stay exactly where you are cause you are per-fect **(A/N once again a shout out if you can guess what that is from)**!"

"Yes ma'am!" Nudge and Angel both said while saluting to Ella, while I on the other had just sat on my dark purple and black bed, watching them discus what we all should wear.

"How about this for Max, this for Nudge, this for you, and this for me?" I heard Angel say, but i couldn't see what they were looking at.

"OMG yes Angel you're a genius! i have the perfect hair style for those-"

"And i have the perfect make-up! OMG this is sooooooo exiting!" Nudge squealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 2 hours later we all had out outfits on, our make-up and our hair done.

Nudge was wearing a peachy colored dress that was strapless but it had a neck thing that held up the dress, the dress went down to above her knees. She wore white flats with a golden buckle on the toe. She wore a light pink lip gloss and eye-liner and mascara. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a high pony tale so the curls were falling down her head on each side, her hair went down to about her neck while in the pony tale.

Ella wore a strapless dress that the top half had silver sequence over the electric blue fabric, the bottom half was really light so it flowed in the air. The bottom of the dress reached her mid thighs. She wore silver 4 inch heels that had straps that went all around her feet, if you looked really hard it had tiny diamonds in bedded in them. ( Yes we are rich our mother is a high class vet so we get the big bucks) She had her hair in a neat bun but she had a strand of curled hair on each side of her face so it framed her face. She had pink lipstick, dark blue eye shadow with silver sparkles, mascara, and black eye liner.

Angel had on a Hi-low white and mint dress on. In the front it went to the middle of her thighs and in the back it went to the back of her knees. She had on mint flip-flops with a white bow on the top. She had mint colored eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and soft pick blush. Her hair was naturally curled and it went down to her shoulders.

Finally i had on a really dark purple, flowy, crop top. The right sleeve fell off of my shoulder so you could see part of the black tank top that i had on underneath. I also had on a black cross necklace that went down to my belly- button. I had on black, super tight, skinny jeans with black combat boots. On my jeans there were three silver chains all longer then the other that were an my right hip. I only had black eye liner and mascara. My wavy hair was straitened and went down a little past my shoulders, part of my bangs were covering part of my right eye.

After about one hour of taking different photos we finally found the one, it was of Ella, Angel, and Nudge creating a crescent shape around me. I was crouched down on the floor with my head tilted a little to the left and a sly grin was on my face while the others were all full out smiling.

" Okay,this is it." Ella said as she liked the envelope closed and put it in the mailbox.

"How long do you think it will take for it to get to New York?" I asked.

"About two days." Angel said.

"Okay."I said as i walked in to our mansion.

I waited and waited and waited , for two days an it finally arrived at New York. Hey i can be anxious, i might be able to be a modeling star.

~**Fang POV~**

"OMG! How many pictures do we have to go through!?" Iggy yelled.

"Until we find a group that matches the guidelines that our manager gave us." Dylan said very bored. Yes it was our manager's idea to put an add in Teen's View to look for new models, so we were the ones who had to pick the group, but the people that entered didn't know that. Oh wait im sorry you don't know who i am do you? Well im Fang Walker " The new bad boy of America" as my manager said. Me and my brothers, Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan, are models that were discovered what? Two weeks ago? And were already known through- out America.

So anyways back to what is actually going on. My brothers were all crowded around Iggy looking at a photo, im guessing.

"Dude I got dibs on the one in the blue dress!" Iggy yelled while he pointed at the photo.

"Dibs on the one in the peach dress!" Dylan yelled.

" I call the one in the mint dress!" Said Gazzy.

"Ohhhhh Fangarang! There's one more girl!" Iggy yelled to me in a sing- songy voice.

"If she's in a dress, I don't want her." I said blankly.

"Dude! Shes not! Shes total badash, like you dude! Hey she even has the same style!" Dylan called to me. I got out of the beanie bag i was sitting in and walked over to my brothers, and OMG there was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. She barley had any make- up on at all. She was the only girl so far that I've seen not in a dress.

"Ohhhh Fangy-poo has a crush!" Iggy said mockingly but i didn't say anyhing, cause it was the truth.

"I think we should show them to Malinda.'' Gazzy stated. We all nodded our head in agreement.

We all got up and went to Malinda's (our manager) office. She was on the computer typing something when Iggy slide the picture across her desk so it was right in front of her.

" We want them." We all said at the same time.


	3. Off to Never Land!

**Thanks guys for all of the support you have shown me! I love you guys! Just not you know in that way... i already like someone but im not sure if he likes me... oh well enough aboit my life on with the story!**

~ Max POV~

Its been about a week since we sent in our pictures. Nudge‚ Ella‚ and Angel are super anxious‚ me on the other hand? Naw. I could careless but if we do win it won't be too bad... At 9 a.m i heard Angel scream.

" Ahhhhhhhh! OMG! OMG! Theres a letter from New York‚ New York her!" When i heard this I slowly walked down the stars while i was still in my PJs** ( A/N: am i the only one tht uses PJs cause i can't spell the whole word?)**. When i got to the bottom i streched and yawned really loud. I walked over to where my sisters were huddled around the sky- blue envelope. They just stared at oth for 5 minutes.

" Just open the dang thing already!" I yelled while snatching the envelope out of Angel's hands and torn it open.

" Dear Angel‚ Nudge‚ Ella‚ and Maximum Ride‚

we are very happy to inform you that you have won the modeling contest and will be picked up this afternoon at 4:30. Please bring most of your belongings for you will be staying at a private hotel with other models for a long while. Come prepared‚ because some very important people requested you personally. Your dreams can come true.

Sincerly‚

Malinda" I read alloud. It took me a while to process what happened bedore we all started jumping up and down screaming‚

" We're gonna be famous!" Nudge screamed.

"Uh...Guys, you know we have to be ready to go to by 4:30 and its.." Ella looked at her watch," Noon right now. I'm gonna go pack bye!" Ella ran strait to her room. Angel and Nudge all fallowed suit. I slowly walked up the stairs and started to pack all my skinny jeans, shorts, tank- tops, t- shirts, socks, etc. When i was done i went downstairs and set my bag at the bottom of the staircase and banged on my sisters doors.

"Common! hurry up its 4:00!" I yelled as i walked downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal , hey don't judge i can have breakfast for lunch! They all ran downstairs after awhile and they were already dressed in casual clothes. I looked down at what I was wearing, a black tank top and black and purple plaid pajama pants i shrugged it off. There was a loud honk from out front we all picked up our suitcases and i put on a pair of my black converse high tops and i fallowed my sisters out the door into the limo.

There was a man that took our bags and put them in the trunk of the limo. He ushered us into the backseats of the limo, we all climbed into the back and sat across from one another.

" It's about a 2 hour drive to New York, so make yourselves comfy. Oh and right when you get to the hotel 4 models would like to see you" The driver stated while looking through the rear view mirror. We all nodded in response.

ZOMG! Max how could you wear that were going to be meeting models and your still in your PJ's!" Nudge yelled

" Whatever, i could care less." I said in a bored tone.

"What do you mean 'Whatever' !? We are meeting models! I wounder which models. Ohhhh Ella who do you think they are? What if its the Walkers?!..."I zoned Nudge out right when i put my dark purple ear buds in and searched my playlist until i came to 'Thats What You Get' by Paramore. I loved this song it reminded me of my old boyfriend Sam. 

Apparently i feel asleep cause i was being shacked and yelled at by my sisters. They glanced out the window and started to scream and climbed out of the limo. I slowly got up and got out of the limo. My eyes were starting to adjust to the sunlight until i could finally make out the 4 people standing in front of me. The Walkers? The Walkers.

" Hello, I'm Iggy and these are my brothers, Fang, Dylan, and Gazzy." Iggy said while pointing to them all as he said there names.

"OMG! Hi! I'm Ella and these are my sisters, Angel, Nudge, and Maximum who cough is still in her PJ's cough."

"Hey! Its not my fault at least im dressed," I said while looking at Ella." And how many times do i have to tell you t not call me Maximum," I said to Ella while giving her a death glare. " Call me Max." I turned and smiled at the Walkers.

I noticed that the Fang guy was staring at me, I blushed little and he noticed and grinned. "Well, fallow me to never land!" The kid, Iggy i think it was, said and skipped off towards the 5 star hotel. I trudged along slower then the others because i was still a little tired from my nap.

"Okay this is your room Max. You'r room connects with Fangarang's room." Was it just me or did he just wink at me? oh well im too tired. He closed the door but he opened it again and poked his head in, " Meet us at 7 a.m sharp downstairs in the lobby tomorrow for you'r first photo shoot. Bye!'' He closed the door before i could even say anything.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto the mattress and fell asleep thinking about everything that could go wrong tomorrow.

**Hey guys! Im sorry i haven't updated in a while. But can you tell me which story i should continue with, this one our my other one. Tell me in the reviews or in PM. **

**Can anyone guess what this quote is from?**

_** Fear is not real. The only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. That is near insanity. Do not misunderstand me, danger is very real, but fear is a choice. We are all telling ourselves a story and that day mine changed.**_


	4. yo ho yo ho a models life for me

**Hows it going guys! Sorry for the late update, but anyways can you guys guess who my avatar is? I bet you cant hehe. :3**

**~ Max POV~**

Bang! Bang! Bang! " Max get up you leave in one hour!" Fang yelled after banging on my door. I moaned and sat up and threw a pillow at the door and it made a quite noise but it was loud enough.

I got up out of bed and as slowly as I could. I finally made it to the shower‚ i cleaned up and got out. I through on a pair of neon blue skinny jeans an added a black a blue plaid belt. I put on a black short sleeved V- neck and grabbed my white converse high tops. When i was done getting dressed i ran a brush through my wet hair and I bobby pinned my bangs back.

I ran down the hotel stairs‚ dont judge I hate being in small spaces‚ to the lobby. Everyone was already waiting for me.

" Did Fang give you a wake up call?" Iggy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea i did ‚ thats the only reason why im down here now" I stated.

" You threw a pillow at the door." Fang said.

" What ever‚ so what are we doing today?"

" Well first were going to go to the photo shoot and then for lunch were going to a dinner with kareokie."

"Okay! Sounds like fun!"Ella exclaimed. We all started to walk to a white '67 Camaro."Okay who wants to ride with me?" Iggy asked

"ME!" Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan, and Angel all yelled at the same time. "Sorry Max looks like you're gonna have to ride with Fang." Iggy said while he shrugged.

"Wheres his car?"

"Over there." Iggy pointed to the most beautiful car i have ever seen. It was a sleek black with two red stripes on the hood. I walked over to where Fang was leaning on the driver side door. "No effin way... How did you get a Viper!?" "There's perks to being a model." He stated with a grin on his face. I climbed in the car and as soon as I sat down Fang speed off. "Jesus! Fang! WTH!" "Hold on." He said " We're turning here so were on a back road. We have t beat Iggy.'' He said with a smirk. Just then Iggy speedup next to us. Fang speed up so he was about 100 feet in front of Iggy. A smile crept onto my face, this was really fun!

"Having fun?" Fang asked over the engine. " Hell Yea!" I yelled. "Well... We beat Iggy." I looked away from Fang and look through the window shield, there was a huge white and orange building. Fang pulled into a parking spot and just then Iggy was pulling in next to us.

Iggy got out of the car and said " Oh! Common Fangy, can't you let me win just once?" "Nope. Common we're almost late." Fang grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the huge building.

When I got inside i beat i was drooling, there were desks that were fish tanks! I did a full 360 and heard a low chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask Fang.

"You." I stick my tongue out at him and march down the hall way and go the way i think the photo shoots are.

" The photo shoot is the other way!" Fang yelled

"I knew that!" I snapped at him.

Fang went in the room first, imminently we were greeted by a all to cheery man.

"Welcome! Welcome! You must be the Ride sisters! I'm Edwardo." He had on a very cheezy smile. He then turned to Fang and Iggy. " Okay guys, are you doing a photo shoot with them or separate?"

" Together!" They both said at the same time. Edwardo raised an eyebrow and asked, " They your girlfriends?" Iggy blushed and Fang just looked embarrassed. "No!" They both said while shaking their hands back and forth.

"Okay then, girls you go down the hall to your right and boys you know where to go." Me, Nudge, Ella, and Angel all went down the hall to find doors with our names on them, we all entered our dressing rooms. There were rows upon rows of clothes.

"Hello! My name is Chelsy, I am your make-up artist, hair stylist, and clothes stylist. Since its the middle of the summer we are doing a swim suit shoot **( A/N: ha say that 5 times fast)**."

"Oh God, kill me now." I muttered under my breath. Chelsy handed me a bikini and told me to go get changed. When I got into the changing roo i got a good look at the bikini, the top was a dark purple with black horizontal stripes. It was the kind where you had to tie it by your back and your neck. The bottoms were black with dark horizontal stripes, on both sides there were tiny black bows. Mmmmmm... It was okay. Ii quikly got changed and stepped out of the changing room.

" Oh mt God, Max that looks beautiful on you!" Chelsy exclaimed. Wow it did i mean i know im skinny and you can see my collar bones but whatever. She sat me down in a chair and started to straighten my hair. When she was done she started on my make up,she put clear mascara on me and some black eyeliner. " There! you're done. You can go back to the photo shoot room." " you Chelsy, bye!"

I quickly jogged back to the room, everyone else was already there. Fang was looking me up and down with a smirk, I had to admit it was kind of sexy. Fang was wearing grey swimming trunks. WOW! I did not know Fang had abs, why didn't anyone tell me this!? Oh well. Dylan was wearing red and black striped swimming trunks. Iggy was wearing neon green one with black outlines. And Gazzy was wearing baby blue trunks with dark blue on the rims.

Nudge had on a hot pink bikini with black bows on her sides. Ella was wearing a white strapless bikini with gold buckles on her sides. Angel was wearing a neon orange bikini but hers was a buckle and not ties on her neck or back. They all had on the same make up as me.

"Okay guys lets get started! Okay Fang i want you to stand right there, yes perfect. Now Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan stand next to him, great! Now Max get on Fang's back, Ella on Iggy's, Angel on Gazzy's, and Nudge on Dylan's. Now everyone smile!"

After abot three hours of that we were finally done and we had all changed into our normal clothes and we were on our way to the karaoke dinner. 

**Hey! Whats up!? Okay guys tell me what you liked, didn't like, or if you didn't like it at all just tell me why so i can improve my writing skills and so i can please you guys more!**

**Okay question of the week: What is this song and who is it by?**

_**Ohhh, I miss the misery!**_

I've been a mess since you stayed,  
I've been a wreck since you changed,  
Don't let me get in your way,  
I miss the lies and the pain,  
The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake  
I'm tellin you!

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!


	5. He Returns!

**Hey guys just want to say, if you've got time, check out my other storys it would mean a lot to me. Thanks, Read on!**

_~Max POV~_

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the dinner, when I started thinking,' Didn't Sam move to New York after he broke my heart? Yea he did, oh well'.

We entered and a young women, about the age of 20 took us to a table in the back corner. We all sat down and ordered the same thing, water and a chef salad. The waitress came back about 10 minutes later with our orders, we ate then all in about 20 minutes. When we were done Iggy said, " Guys im doing karaoke now see ya!'' Iggy got up and ran to the stage and plucked the mic off the stand and whispered a song into the Dj's ear.

A familiar song started to come out of the speakers and Iggy started to sing Carry On by FUN.

Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of July

You swore and said  
We are not  
We are not shining stars  
This I know  
I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
To know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends  
At the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked  
About how our parents will die  
All our neighbours and wives

But I like to think  
I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know  
When I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

Woah  
My head is on fire  
But my legs are fine  
Cause after all they are mine  
Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door  
Hold the phone  
Show me how  
No one's ever gonna stop us now

Cause we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
So we'll come  
We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

Carry on, carry on

When Iggy got done we all cheered and clapped for him. Next Fang walked to the stage, grabbed the mic from Iggy and walked to the Dj and the music started. ( Counting stars by OneRepublic. I recommend you listen to the song its amazing! :))

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel your love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me, makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me... makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Fang finished and a grin spread across his face and he walked up to me and handed me a mic. "Your turn he whispered very, very, close to my ear. I nodded and walked up to the Dj and told him i wanted to sing Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk.

**Bold: Max **_Italics: ? __**Bold and italics: Both**_

**Right from the start, you were a thief, **  
**You stole my heart and **  
**I your willing victim **  
**I let you see the parts of me **  
**That weren't all that pretty. **  
**And with every touch **  
**You fixed them. **  
**Now, you've been talking in your sleep **  
**Oh oh, things you never say to me **  
**Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough **  
**Of our love, our love. **

**Just give me a reason, **  
**Just a little bit's enough **  
**Just a second, we're not broken **  
**Just bent and we can learn to love again. **  
**it's in the stars, **  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts **  
**We're NOT broken **  
**Just bent and we can learn to love again. **

I sang the verse and realized something important, this was a duet and i didn't have a guy to sing the verse. Just then a familiar voice sang the next verse.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where _  
_All of this is coming from. _  
_I thought that we were fine, _  
**(Oh, we had everything) **  
_Your head is running wild again _  
_My dear, WE still have everything _  
_And it's all in your MIND. _  
**(Yeah, but this is happenin') **  
_You've been having real bad dreams _  
_Oh oh, you use to lie so close to me _  
_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets _  
_Between our love, our love _  
_**Ooooh, our love, our love. **_

**_Just give me a reason, _**  
**_Just a little bit's enough _**  
**_Just a second, we're not broken _**  
**_Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. _**  
**_I never stopped _**  
**_It's still written in the scars on my heart _**  
**_You're NOT broken _**  
**_Just bent and we can learn to love again. _**

**Oh, tear ducts and rust **  
_I'll fix it for us _  
**We're collecting dust,**  
**But our love's enough. **  
_You're holding it in,_  
**You're pouring a drink**  
**_No, nothing is as bad as it seems. _**  
**We'll come clean!**

_**Just give me a reason, **_  
_**Just a little bit's enough **_  
_**Just a second, we're not broken **_  
_**Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. **_  
_**It's in the stars **_  
_**It's still written in the scars on our hearts **_  
_**That We're NOT broken **_  
_**Just bent and we can learn to love again. **_

_**Just give me a reason, **_  
_**Just a little bit's enough **_  
_**Just a second, we're not broken **_  
_**Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. **_  
_**Oh, it's in the stars **_  
_**It's still written in the scars on our hearts **_  
_**That We're NOT broken **_  
_**Just bent and we can learn to love again. **_

_**Ooh, we can learn to love again **_  
_**Ooh, we can learn to love again **_  
_**Oh, that we're not broken **_  
_**Just bent and we can learn to love again**_

**( A/N: Im sorry if i got who sings what wrong)**

We finished the song, I had never turned around so i couldn't tell if it was who i thought it was. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the boy that had to break up with me because he was moving. I dropped the mic and it made a loud banging sound. I ran into his open arms and buried my face in the crook of his neck and took in his familiar sent. "Sam..." I breathed out.

**Sorry! Cliff hanger! Ill try to update again in a day or so. I couldn't update for a while because i had a book report do and my dad said if i didn't finish it i couldn't ride or see my horse for a month. And let me tell you i can barley last a day without seeing my horse. Well, BYE!**


	6. Dating?

**Yay 2 chapters in 1 day whoot whoot! Hope you like it. :3**

~Max POV~

I stayed in Sam's embrace for a while longer. I heard Iggy whisper to Ella, " Whats happenin'?" Ella quickly told him about how Sam was my boyfriend for 3 years and on the 3rd year he broke up with me because he was moving and that this all happened a year and a half ago. Iggy closed his eyes and nodded like he completely understood.

I broke the embrace and looked at him. " Max, I know this might be a little early but will you be my girlfriend again?" His pleding eyes bored into my. "Yes." I whispered to him. He smiled and put a piece of paper in my hand and said, " Call or text me when we can hang out." He winked and walked out of the dinner.

I turned around and went back to my group, blushing furiously. Fang looked pissed and wouldn't meet my eyes, my sisters were all gleaming, the rest...Well lets just say they looked confused at the least.

The next morning I woke up to Zelda Lost Woods Dubstep. I look at my phone and smile.

**Hey Max it's Sam. Want 2 hang out 2day at 5?**

_Hey! Yea, tht sounds gr8. Where at?_

**Hmmmm... How about the Arcade by the park.**

_Awsome, I'm there!_

**Gr8. Cu then;)**

I got up and took a quick shower, pulled on some kaki skinny jeans and a white blouse, pulled on my purple converse, and pulled a brush through my hair.

I quickly rain down the hall knocking on Iggy's, Gazzy's, Nudge's, Angel's, Ella's, and Fang's door and ran down the stairs to the lobby. I bounced on the balls of my feet,waiting for my family and friends to come down to the lobby. Fang came down first, he wore his usual black shirt and black skinny jeans and black converse. He also had on a a purple beanie and chains on his right side. The rest all fallowed suit.

" Our manager said she had to talk to us about something." Fang said while yawning. We all filed into Iggy and Fang's cars and were off to our manager's office.

Once we got there she had us all sit on the couch. "Oh! Good you're all here. Now, I wanted to talk to you about how you can up you'r popularity."

"And how is that exactly?" Iggy said while raising an eyebrow.

"Dating."She said. "By dating eachother and for Fang, Lissa." On cue Lissa Dwyer walked into the office. "Sorry im late."

**Sorry it's so short it's almost 11:00 pm where im at and i already posted a chapter today so...yea.**

**Rose OUT!**


	7. I don't trust him

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! **

~Max POV~

This whole "meeting" drove me up the walls. Why you ask? 1) I hated Lissa Dwyer, don't ask me why. 2) Fang was checking her out. 3) I did not want Fang to date anyone... To make matters worse Lissa was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a hot pink flowy top and 5 inch heels, her bright red hair cascaded down her back. Fang was looking her up and down with a grin on his face. I had to get away from them NOW!

"Ummm hate to be a bother, but I have a date to get to in 15 minutes." "Oh! Thats perfect! You, Fang, Lissa, and Sam can all go on the date together!" Uhhh how bout... no? I thought. " Whatever. Lets go." Is what i actually said.

I went into the parking lot and got into my red 1987 camero and zoomed off to the arcade. When i arived‚ a few minutes later‚ I saw Sam leaning against his blue mustang looking at his watch.

I got out of my car and walked over to him. " Hey beautiful! I thought you were going to ditch me there for a second." He said while smiling. " Now why would i do that?" I said. I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him it was a passionate kiss untill... " Uhhhhum!" I pulled away from Sam and saw Lissa and Fang standing there. Lissa looked bored and Fang looked... Envious? I have no idea.

"Uhhh.. Max why are they here?" He gestured towards Fang and Lissa. "My manager said we should go on a double date. Not my idea." " Manager?" " What? Oh! I didnt tell you‚ by the way ‚ im a model now." "Sweet! Lets go!" Sam dragged me off towards the arcade.

When we get inside we find a booth in the back corner and order 2 glasses of water before we start of to all the games with Fang and Lissa fallowing us like lost puppies. "Ohhh! I love Guitar Hero!" I said while dragging Sam to Guitar Hero, I grabbed the mic and he grabbed the drums, and then Fang took the guitar. Not surprisingly Lissa just sat there, afraid to ruin her nails. We picked 'I Miss The Misery' by Halestorm.

Oh-I miss the misery

I've been a mess since you stayed  
I've been a wreck since you changed  
Don't let me get in your way  
I miss the lies and the pain  
The fights that keep us awake.  
I'm telling you  
I miss the bad things  
the way you hate me  
I miss the screaming the way that you blame me  
I miss the phone calls when it's your fault  
I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all  
I like the kick in the face  
And the things you do to me  
I love the way that it hurts  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.  
I've tried but I just can't take it  
I'd rather fight than just fake it  
(I like it rough)  
You know that I've had enough  
I dare you to call my bluff  
Can't take too much of a good thing.  
I'm telling you  
I miss the bad things  
the way you hate me  
I miss the screaming the way that you blame me  
I miss the phone calls when it's your fault  
I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all  
I like the kick in the face  
And the things you do to me  
I love the way that it hurts  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.  
Just know that I'll make you hurt  
miss the lies and the pain and what you did to me  
When you tell me you'll make it worse  
I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV  
I hate that feeling inside  
when you tell me how hard you'll try  
When we're at our worst  
I miss the misery  
Miss the bad things  
the way you hate me  
I miss the screaming the way that you blame me  
I miss the feelings the pains in my chest  
Miss the phone calls when it's your fault  
I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all  
I like the kick in the face  
And the things you do to me  
I love the way that it hurts  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.  
I don't miss you I miss the misery  
Oh-  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.

We finished the song and i looked over at Sam he was smiling at me,he then got up at walked over and kissed me and whispered " Only you, Maximum Ride, can make me feel this way." I blushed a little but quickly covered it up.

We stayed at the arcade until 9 p. . Just before we left Sam said "Hey, whats it like being a model?" I looked at him and said " Its nice but t can be a handful at times. Hey you want to come to the photo shoot with me tomorrow?" "Yea! Sounds great, when and where?" " Meet me at this hotel at 9:45 am." I wrote the address to the hotel on his arm and walked away.

Fang stopped me when I was half way to my car. "Max be careful with him." I turned around and snapped "Why!? Are you jealous?" He glared at me and said " No. I just don't trust him, I've met guys like him and all they do is use you until they get what the want." " Sam wouldn't do something like that." I told him and climbed in my car leaving a dumb looking Fang in the parking lot.

When I got into the hotel room I changed into a plain green shirt and a pair of black basket ball shorts and climbed into bed and fell asleep, anxious for the sun to rise.

_**Please read AN.**_

**Do you guys think i should do a Sam or Fangs point of veiw, and also do you think i should make the rest of the group in it more of make the story revolve around Max and Fang? Tell me in the reviews please! **

**Peace out, **

**~Rose~**


End file.
